Elinor's Thought's
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: This is an idea I had for Elinor when she found out her sister is alive after I read Zero Day. It's a really good book and I recommend it. T rating because there is mentioning of death and overdose. Fav, follow and Enjoy! Updated it a little.
**After reading the book Zero Day, I had a thought of what it would be like for Elinor to find out Addie is safe and sound. Also what was going through her head beforehand.**

 **All rights and characters go Jan Gangsei, who is the Author, and I own nothing.**

 **Also, spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the book yet**

* * *

Elinor laid on her bed thinking, not just when she will get out of Rehab because of those addictive pills she took for her injury but if she'll ever see her sister again. For 8 years, Addie had been missing, there were times when she was little that she thought Addie was playing a game and she was at Darrow's house but then the truth would come back and she would cry until her mom or dad would come and comfort her.

Elinor had forgotten what were the last words she had said to her sister but it had probably involved her agreeing to stay out her and Darrow's hair when she used to follow them around. She looked up to Addie and thought she was the coolest big sister and she thought Addie could get away with anything well, almost anything.

If she would to come back then she would had missed a lot, depending if she had ever saw the light of day when she was kidnapped or if she was dead but she had hope she was alive. Granted there were reports of sightings of Addie all over the globe but none of them were true. Some people like herself thought they wanted their fifteen minutes of fame out of a tragedy.

 _"_ _Self centered Idiot's."_ She thought.

For the last 8 years things had changed, her dad became the Leader of the freakin country, her mom the First Lady and had to give up being CEO of her company she had created, the birth of her little sister Mackenzie, Mackenzie, such a smart and cute kid and she didn't know she had another older sister who was kidnapped and vanished without a trace at their home. But when Mackenzie was born she had to take the big sister role and she wasn't sure if she was doing a great job but she tried.

She had nightmares that she was next and ended up sleeping in her parents room and more security was added around her and her family.

While what's been happening these days are another story. Cerberus had made a couple of mock Terrorists Attacks, Nuclear Power Stations across the country nearly exploded a year ago, her relationship with Darrow and her friends weren't smooth at the moment. Mainly Darrow because they went out for a couple of months and then broken up.

And she nearly died from an overdose of pills that were to make her feel better but the Irony of it all was she nearly died from pills that would make you feel better. For all she knew Addie would have been waiting for her up in the clouds and they would have a heartfelt reunion.

She quickly forgot the last thought and looked at her nails which needed some new nail polish.

 _"_ _I wonder what's on?"_ She thought.

The TV she had was a small 32 inch flat screen that looked old from use but she wasn't complaining, even though the furnishings at the White House was better than this bore house. She didn't want to try the news because she knew the main stories would be about Cerberus, her father's opinion polls, maybe about herself, or something else in this world.

"Maybe they found Addie?" she mused to herself with a speck of hope.

She finally decided to watch a little bit of the news before new boredom set in or her doctor or a nurse would come in and check on her.

What she found however nearly made her scream or faint.

'Addie Webster found!' In big letters.

"Earlier today a truck driver found a teen walking on the side of the road and reportedly said she was President's Webster's missing daughter. There is now confirmation that she is who she said she is, no information at this time of what happened but we'll soon know when updates come.

Miss Webster was kidnapped 8 years ago-"

She paused the screen and looked at it with big doe eyes and she tell her vision was starting to blur from tears that wanted to come out.

She thought this was another stupid hoax but she heard a buzzing sound from her phone and found a text from her mom.

"Addie is alive! She's alright and we're going to see her tomorrow. We hope to visit or hope you get out early! -Love Mom

That all she needed to hear before she started pressing the call nurse button she never bothered to press until now. When no one came she started pounding the button until a couple of Secret Service Agents, a nurse and her doctor came running in.

She shakily pressed the play button. Her Doctor had a knowing smile on her face and she knew she found out and was probably coming to her room to let her know.

She saw a photo come up and that's when she started crying tears of relief and joy. There was her sister, a little disheveled but it was her and all of her glory. She sobbed into her hands and a felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to notice.

She knew that her sister was alive, she knew whoever did this would pay the price, she knew she now really wanted to get out of here and see her big sister.

She knew that Addie Webster was home.

* * *

 _ **I'm not sure this corresponds to Elinor's character in the book but she wasn't planned out that much in the book and hope there would be a sequel to Zero Day and that the site would put the book in a subcategory in books.**_


End file.
